The present invention is related to a method of using N.sup.6 -[(1,2-dihydro-1-acenaphthylenyl)methyl]adenosine and certain pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as agents in treating congestive heart failure. The compound, a process for preparing it, and pharmaceutical compositions of the same are claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,732, which is herein incorporated by reference. The utility of the compound in the patent is for treating hypertension or coronary flow insufficiency.